A través de la distancia
by KuchikiAra
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser más extraño que un Malfoy y una Weasley conviviendo bajo el mismo techo? Ah, si, tener un accidente con un giratiempo que los deje atrapados en el año 1941. Pero el "pequeño" incidente puede ser una oportunidad para ambos de reflexionar sobre su incierto futuro después de la guerra. Y, en el caso de Ginny, conocer a cierto hombre que le recuerde quién realmente es.
1. Borrón y cuenta nueva

Desde hace un tiempo quería escribir algo más sobre una amistad entre Draco y Ginny, luego de haber explorado ese terreno en otra historia. Así que aquí está, mi intento por hacer un TimeTravel fic.

Espero que lo disfruten, creo que esta es mi historia favorita de Steve y Ginny luego de haber escrito Becoming Free.

* * *

 _"Una vez soñé, que en algún lugar_

 _Yo podría ser alguien, si lograse amar_

 _Y también soñé, que si he de triunfar_

 _Mi orgullo aferrado, tendré que superar" – Ricky Martin, No importa la Distancia_

* * *

 ** _1._ Borrón y cuenta nueva.**

Cuando Draco decide por fin que eso de comenzar de nuevo en Inglaterra, donde todos lo miran como si fuera un paria, no va a funcionar, tiene que buscar a dónde ir. Es un traidor para aquellos que siguen pensando (en secreto, claro) que el Señor tenebroso les llevaría al sitio en el que merecían estar. Es un mortífago para aquellos que lucharon contra Voldemort.

No importa que en aquel momento solo haya sido un chico idiota de dieciséis años asustado y tratando de hacer lo que había crecido creyendo que era lo correcto.

Había cometido errores, y los está pagando caro. Tal vez demasiado. Pero precisamente por eso, nunca podrá olvidar lo que fue y lo que nunca volverá a ser.

Si su madre siguiera con vida, tal vez consideraría un poco más aquello. Pero su madre ya no está, ella también ha pagado el precio por haber traicionado a Lord Voldemort y ayudar a Potter. Que Rodolphus Lestrange esté ahora en Azkaban a él no le importa. No puede recuperar a la única persona que lo ha amado de verdad.

Y su padre… ah, Draco sabe que entre los dos, ya no hay reparación posible.

Tampoco le quedan muchos amigos en Inglaterra. No los suficientes, de todos modos, piensa él, mientras llama a la que ha sido tal vez la amiga más inesperada (y la más comprensiva) que ha encontrado ese último año.

\- … ya, lo sé… - la escucha decir cuando contesta el teléfono, obviamente hablando con alguien más - ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Ginny, ¿cómo va todo?

Si unos años atrás le hubieran dicho que acabaría siendo amigo y a veces hasta confidente de Ginny Weasley, él se habría reído en la cara del pobre diablo antes de lanzarle una maldición.

Sin embargo, la guerra dejó marcas en todos.

\- Oh, Draco, eres tú. Discúlpame.

Su voz suena algo descompuesta, y él puede saber que ha estado llorando.

\- ¿Has peleado con San Potter otra vez?

\- No… bueno, sí, pero no es importante.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a darle una paliza ahora mismo?

Eso consigue que ella ría.

\- No creo que quede bien en tu historial que vayas a pelear con uno de los Aurores más populares que tenemos. – dijo ella – Dime, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

\- Me voy a Nueva York en tres días. ¿Crees que podamos vernos?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Ya no puedo quedarme aquí, Ginny. No está funcionando.

Ella lo entiende. Después de todo lo que le ha contado, todo lo que ella sabe, no dice nada estúpido como que no es necesario irse, o que puede seguir una vida normal allí.

Aquello sólo existe en las fantasías de personas como Harry Potter o Hermione Granger.

\- Mañana acabo el entrenamiento a las cinco, podemos vernos después de eso.

\- Perfecto. ¿En el café de siempre?

\- En el café de siempre.

* * *

Ella no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero de todas maneras los cristales se rompen cuando finalmente le escucha decir lo que ya sabía que diría.

\- Lo siento, Gin. No va a funcionar.

Ya ha escuchado aquello tantas veces. Está harta. Harta de luchar porque aquello funcione, harta de tratar de mantenerlos unidos, porque sabe que él luego regresará pidiendo perdón, y ella lo aceptará de nuevo. Porque Ginny siempre ha pensado, durante esos tres años, que él la necesita.

Pero no está funcionando.

\- ¡Pues puedes irte de una vez!

Él se le queda mirando.

Ah, claro. Esa es su casa.

\- Bueno, déjame empacar.

\- No, no es necesario. Puedo irme unos días, darte el tiempo que necesites…

Ella ríe amargamente.

\- ¿Tiempo? Yo no necesito tiempo, Harry. Ese siempre has sido tú.

Ella sube las escaleras, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio con furia mientras saca el baúl y hace volar sus pertenencias dentro, destrozando en el proceso un marco con una foto de Harry y ella, y por un momento está a punto de llorar.

Pero ya no.

Ha llorado demasiado, ¿cuántas veces Luna y Neville lo han notado? Incluso Draco Malfoy, a través de una simple llamada telefónica, sabe que Harry ha afectado su estado de ánimo más de lo que debería estar permitido.

Ella no es así, Ginny no lloró cuando Ron se marchó con Harry en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, poniendo en peligro su propia vida. No lloró cuando tenía a los Carrow torturándola, y soportó el dolor en silencio, levantando la cabeza cuando el castigo terminaba. Y lloró días por Fred, por Tonks, por todos sus muertos, pero luego de eso se dio un baño, se peinó el cabello, y salió con la frente en alto a intentar vivir otra vez. A seguir viviendo.

Estas idas y venidas con Harry, de todas maneras, están acabando con sus fuerzas. Y si, él está roto, y ella quiere ayudarlo, pero hay un límite sobre todo lo que un ser humano puede soportar.

Tiene que pensar en sí misma.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Ginny?", se dice a si misma mientras cruza la puerta de la casa. Harry se ha marchado hace tiempo, sin hacer un solo ruido.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en un cobarde en su relación?

"¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Hacia dónde quieres volar?"

No tiene ni la más remota idea, pero necesita un respiro.

Así que llama a la primera persona que le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Draco?

No llores, no llores, no llores.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ginny?

\- ¿Crees que puedo quedarme un tiempo contigo, en Nueva York?

Hay una pausa del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Otra vez Potter?

\- Esta vez es de verdad. He acabado con esto.

Ginny sabe que está pidiendo demasiado. Que tal vez, en esto, está cruzando alguna línea porque después de todo, Draco y ella no han sido amigos por demasiado tiempo.

La primera vez que ellos hablaron, hablaron de verdad, fue hace poco más de un año atrás. Ella estaba visitando a Fred, y encontró a Draco en el cementerio, visitando a su madre, y llorando. Había despreciado a ese chico con todas sus fuerzas cuando iban al colegio, por la forma en que trataba a su familia y por lo que Lucius Malfoy le había hecho a ella.

Pero en ese momento, viendo a un joven hombre con el mismo dolor que el suyo, alguien tan roto y por sobretodo, tan… solo, Ginny se encontró a si misma invitándolo a una taza de café antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él aceptó. Conversaron, al principio con ciertas reservas, y luego se contaron cosas, y así fue como comenzó su amistad.

Draco es su amigo, pero también están Luna y Neville. Está Hermione. Ellos han sido sus amigos por mucho más tiempo, después de todo, y podrían ayudarla. Pero ellos también son amigos de Harry. Y todo el mundo siempre parece tener una forma de excusar a Harry y, tal vez sin intención de hacerlo, la hacen sentir culpable.

Draco es su amigo, sólo suyo. Él la puede ayudar.

Y Ginny de pronto se encuentra más ansiosa que nunca por escuchar su respuesta.

\- Te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto, sólo dime cuando llegas.

Ella suelta un respiro que estaba conteniendo, y sonríe.

\- Gracias, Malfoy. Te debo una.

\- Funciona en ambas direcciones, Weasley.


	2. ¡Ops! Era un giratiempo

_"A veces no hay una explicación obvia. Mientras las estrellas más sagradas pueden sentir las más fuertes palpitaciones. Allí es cuando puedes construir un puente de luz" – P!nk. Bridge of Light-_

* * *

 ** _2._ ¡Ops! Era un giratiempos.**

Ginny ha estado viviendo casi un mes en Brooklyn para estas alturas, compartiendo un departamento con Draco.

Él va a la universidad, y durante su tiempo libre realiza trabajos de traducción. Ella debe admitir que está sorprendida por la educación que los Malfoy le han dado: el hombre sabe de Francés, Alemán y Español.

Ella se ha conseguido un trabajo en una cafetería, como mesera, de ocho a dos de la tarde, y se ha apuntado a unas clases de Tae-Kwon-Do para luego del trabajo. Nueva York resulta una ciudad interesante, o tal vez lo interesante sea amoldarse al nuevo estilo de vida muggle que lleva con Draco.

Le gusta estar allí.

El viernes van a la feria de Industrias Stark, en la que Ginny se impresiona por la capacidad que tienen los muggles de construir armas que pueden matarlos a todos. Están locos.

Y el sábado comienzan a ir al karaoke. Resulta que Draco no canta nada mal, por lo que le resulta difícil creerle cuando él le dice que ella lo hace bien.

\- ¿Cómo es, para ti, ahora que tienes que estar rodeado de muggles todo el día? – le pregunta ella un día, con curiosidad, mientras le sirve algo de té, un gesto para que se tome un descanso.

\- A veces tengo ganas de gritarle a uno u a otro que son unos idiotas, pero creo que no se trata tanto del hecho de que sean muggles como por el hecho de que son idiotas – contesta él.

Ella ríe.

\- Se vuelve más y más normal con los días – admitió él – y no puedo creer que mi padre en verdad creyera todas esas cosas acerca de la superioridad de los magos que tanto predicaba.

\- Me resulta difícil creer que tu padre haya estado de acuerdo, te haya dado dinero incluso para hacer esto.

\- Oh, el viejo Lucius Malfoy protestó tanto como pudo, pero al final no pudo negarse. Creo que se siente demasiado culpable, por lo de mi madre. De todas formas, dijo que no quiere ver mi cara nunca más.

\- Qué bajo has caído – dijo ella, meneando la cabeza – felicidades, Malfoy.

Él bebe un poco de su taza y sonríe.

\- Podría decir lo mismo que tú. ¿No le dio a tus padres un ataque cuando dijiste que vendrías a vivir a Nueva York conmigo?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

Draco no exagera. Molly insistió todo el camino al aeropuerto en que estaba cometiendo un error, llorando porque nada le sacaba de la cabeza que Ginny estaba cambiando a Harry por Draco.

Ginny no puede ver eso sucediendo, aunque ahora conoce a un Draco que no es un cretino arrogante, y que además es guapo. De hecho, no puede verse con nadie más que no sea Harry. Se sentiría como una traición.

\- Acabará superando sus prejuicios. Algún día.

* * *

\- ¡Hey, Draco, ¿todavía no estás listo?!

Ginny toca a su puerta y entra, pero él no está en su dormitorio. Draco se toma más tiempo que ella misma para arreglarse, y si no se dan prisa perderán todos los buenos lugares en el karaoke.

\- ¡Cinco minutos!

\- ¡Date prisa, hurón!

Mientras lo espera, ella se sienta en la cama, mucho más esponjosa que la que ella tiene en su cuarto (no es que se vaya a quejar, su dormitorio también está bastante bien) y tararea una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

Se fija en el espejo de medio cuerpo de la pequeña mesa que Draco tiene en su cuarto y se pone de pie, examinando su reflejo. Tal vez debería cambiarse el vestido. El negro siempre le favorece, pero el que lleva puesto está demasiado largo, anticuado. Como casi toda la ropa que ella se ha traído de casa.

Tiene que ir de compras en cuanto obtenga su primer cheque del mes.

\- Bueno, creo que tengo todo – dijo Draco, revisando los bolsillos de su chaqueta – también llevaré unos cuántos galeones, seguro los aceptan en el bar de Morgana.

\- ¿Quieres pasarte por allí también? – pregunta Ginny.

\- Ah, de verdad extraño el Whiskey de Fuego.

\- Algo de Hidromiel tampoco estaría nada mal – admite ella, sonriendo. Toma entre sus manos el reloj de oro que reposa en la mesa de Draco. – Oye, éste parece estar averiado, ¿por qué no lo mandas ver?

Las agujas están detenidas, y ella le da un par de vueltas, tratando de ver cuál es el problema.

\- ¡No! ¡Ese no es un reloj!

Pero cuando toma la muñeca de Ginny y le quita el reloj ya es tarde. Ella siente un tirón del suelo, y luego oscuridad.

* * *

Y cuando aparecen, apenas está oscureciendo en las calles y ellos caen de golpe en la acera.

\- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

\- Es un giratiempos… - Draco se levanta y frunce el ceño – ¡diablos, está roto!

\- Eso no parecía para nada un giratiempo, y de todos modos, ¿para qué tienes uno?

\- Yo… yo se lo robé a mi padre cuando dejé la mansión Malfoy. – confiesa él – No es un giratiempos normal, yo temía que él lo usara para…

\- Traer de vuelta a Voldemort. – acaba ella - ¿Y cómo es eso de que no es un giratiempos normal?

Draco mira alrededor y su rostro de por sí pálido pierde todo el color.

\- Mierda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, Ginny, creo que retrocedimos mucho, muy atrás.

Entonces ella se fija en las personas caminando por las calles, que le dan miradas extrañas. Y los autos. Y, oh, por las barbas de Merlín, todo lo que les rodea.

\- ¿De cómo cuántas décadas estamos hablando?

* * *

Draco se pasa las manos por el cabello, y Ginny casi puede ver todas las piezas en su cerebro moviéndose, trabajando.

El gira tiempo está roto. Ellos han viajado quién sabe cuántos años en el pasado.

\- Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un momento.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo oro, conseguiré dinero. Y veré que hacemos.

\- Voy contigo.

\- Sólo… - él resopla – quédate aquí, Ginny, necesito pensar.

\- Bien – responde ella, enfadada.

No es como si fuera todo culpa suya. ¿Por qué dejaba él un artefacto tan peligroso allí, como si nada? Bueno, le reclamará eso después. Porque en ese momento, Draco ya se ha ido.

Sigue maldiciendo mentalmente, y sólo es distraída por el sonido de algo golpeando un metal en el callejón contiguo. Es una persona curiosa, después de todo.

Algunos también dirían que entrometida.

Pero cuando ella ve a esos tipos golpeando a un chico tan pequeño y delgado que parece que puede romperse con sólo un golpe más, ella no puede evitarlo.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué sus madres no les enseñaron modales?

\- Este no es problema tuyo, preciosa – dice uno de ellos, y luego le da una mirada apreciativa – Aunque podemos encargarnos de ti más tarde.

El chico escuálido les da un golpe, y cuando es empujado de vuelta, Ginny resiste la tentación de sacar su varita. En vez de eso, se acerca y le da una patada a uno de ellos.

Ella sabe de dar patadas y puñetazos y arañazos, después de todo. Creció con seis hermanos mayores.

Y finalmente los dos tipos comprenden el mensaje, y se alejan, con el rabo entre las patas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta el chico.

Ahora que lo ve, se da cuenta de que no es tan joven como creyó en un principio, engañada por su estatura y su aspecto.

\- Yo debería preguntarte eso – dice ella, sacudiendo su vestido, y se acerca a darle un vistazo.

Él tiene unos lindos ojos azules, aunque en ese momento están hinchados e inyectados en sangre.

\- Eso debió doler. Soy…

\- ¡Ginny! ¿En qué demonios te metiste! – ese es Draco que regresa por ella, y mira de Ginny al muchacho seriamente, analizando la situación.

\- Eso. Ya voy, Draco – se vuelve a dirigir al chico - ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Steve Rogers, mucho gusto, ma'am.

Ella ríe. ¿Ma'am?

\- El gusto es mío, Steve. ¡Adiós!


	3. Nuestro Vecino, Steve

Hola! ¿Qué les parece la historia? Debería seguir? Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :)

* * *

 _"El amor vendrá a encontrarte, sólo para recordarte quién eres." Alicia Keys, The Thing about Love_

* * *

 ** _3._ Nuestro vecino, Steve.**

Draco sabía que tener el giratiempos podía ser malo, muy malo. Pero también había pensado en los peligros de no tenerlo si alguien más se hacía de uno parecido. Estaba considerando destruirlo antes de que Ginny lo encontrara, pero jamás pensó en destruirlo mientras estuviera atrapado en el pasado.

Y además, él se había ido por 15 minutos y Ginny ya está interviniendo en un asunto de muggles. Muggles de 1940.

\- Ginny, ¿en qué demonios te metiste? – llama, mirando alternadamente entre su amiga y el escuálido muggle con el que ella está conversando.

Ella se despide del muchacho y se acerca a él.

\- ¿Qué averiguaste?

\- Estamos en el año 1941. Y Estados Unidos acaba de entrar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

\- ¡Diablos!

\- Por fortuna, tenemos suficiente dinero para sobrevivir un tiempo, en tanto encuentro el modo de reparar el giratiempos. Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos.

Y ya está oscureciendo.

Ginny se gira hacia el muchacho, que sigue observándolos con curiosidad a cierta distancia.

\- Disculpa, Steve, tú que eres de la zona, ¿conoces de algún lugar que podamos rentar? ¿Mi hermano y yo necesitamos donde quedarnos, temporalmente?

\- ¿Hermano? – Draco enarca una ceja, y Ginny le da un codazo.

\- No nos van a dejar vivir juntos si no fuéramos familia, no en esta época – le recuerda ella, murmurando entre dientes.

\- Por supuesto – Steve parece contento por poder ayudar – hay un apartamento libre en mi edificio. Creo que es algo pequeño – por las ropas de Draco, puede darse cuenta de que es un tipo rico – pero de todas maneras, pueden ir a verlo.

Draco suspira. Confraternizando con personas de un tiempo distinto. Sólo espera que esto no tenga consecuencias demasiado desastrosas.

* * *

\- ¿De verdad crees poder repararlo?

\- Sólo tendré que leer un poco… la otra opción, claro, es ir a hacer una visita al Departamento de Misterios en Londres, ¿qué te parece eso?

Horrible. No, no y definitivamente no. Y Draco lo sabe, tan bien como ella, que si son atrapados por el Ministerio de Magia o por el MACUSA en ese pequeño desliz por el tiempo, lo más probable es que nunca más lleguen a ver su vida anterior de nuevo.

\- Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo?

\- Una semana, dos, a lo sumo.

\- ¿Y por eso alquilaste este departamento por un mes completo?

\- Estaba considerando el peor de los escenarios. De todos modos, es una suerte que haya tenido esas monedas conmigo.

\- No puedo creer que se hayan creído de verdad que tú y yo somos hermanos.

No es que Ginny necesite otro hermano, claro. Pero de otra forma no los dejarían vivir juntos. Están en el Brooklyn del año 1941, después de todo.

\- Tal vez haya tenido que usar algún pequeño encantamiento Confundus. – admite Draco, sonriendo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hago yo por el momento? ¿No puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Por el momento, no hay mucho que hacer. Mañana tendré que ir a la librería de los hermanos Stanford, sé que han estado en el mismo lugar por lo menos por 100 años. – Draco suelta un suspiro – Luego será cosa de leer e investigar juntos.

Ginny se lleva las manos al rostro. Ella no se dedica a trabajar con artefactos mágicos. Draco tampoco. Aquello será un infierno.

\- ¿Podrías ir mañana temprano por comida y ropa? Hace un frío horrible afuera, y digamos que tu vestido no es el más apropiado…

Ella frunce el ceño y suelta un bufido.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y Ginny, por lo que más quieras, - dice Draco, enarcando una ceja – trata de no fraternizar más con los vecinos del edificio.

* * *

Pero Ginny no lo puede evitar.

Porque Steve tiene una tendencia, al parecer, para meterse en problemas, como ella descubre cuando lo encuentra con la nariz sangrando en las escaleras del edificio al día siguiente.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿en qué te has metido?

\- ¿Por las qué…

\- Nada, nada, no me hagas caso, que soy un poco rara a veces.

Steve ríe.

\- ¿Es que buscas las peleas tú mismo? – pregunta ella, mientras saca un pañuelo y se lo ofrece.

\- Estaban molestando a Timothy, del orfanato.

Ginny suspira y sacude la cabeza.

\- En realidad eres una persona bastante especial, Steve. – dice ella, y decidiendo que las compras no son tan urgentes como su curiosidad por Steve Rogers, recorre con él de vuelta el camino escaleras arriba – ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Yo… ehr, en realidad tengo varios trabajos pequeños, la imprenta, ayudo con propaganda para el ejército en el periódico. Antes estaba tomando clases de arte en Brooklyn College, pero tuve que dejarlas para hacer las pruebas y enlistarme al ejército.

\- ¿De verdad quieres ir a la guerra? – pregunta ella, apretando los labios.

Él es tan… parece tan frágil. Ahora ella tiene una idea más clara de lo que los muggles son capaces de hacer para lastimarse unos a otros – ha visto las armas de Stark – y aunque se encuentran sesenta años en el pasado, Ginny no duda de que ellos ya cuentan con crueles formas de lastimarse unos a otros.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí, cuando hay otros hombres yendo a las batallas, arriesgando sus vidas. – Sus ojos azules se muestran fieros y decididos – Quiero hacer lo máximo posible, y quedarme trabajando en alguna fábrica no lo es.

Y Ginny se da cuenta de que a pesar de lo engañoso de su apariencia, Steve es un guerrero. Y sí, él es realmente valiente. Y algo tonto, piensa también Ginny, pero no le corresponde a ella decirlo, cuando apenas lo conoce. Así que decide cambiar el tema de la conversación de nuevo.

\- ¿Eres un artista, entonces?

\- Yo no lo diría así.

\- ¿Pintas? ¿Dibujas?

\- Dibujo. Un poco.

\- Tienes que mostrarme alguno de tus dibujos un día de estos – dice ella, regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Claro, si quieres. ¿Cómo pasaron la noche en el departamento? ¿No necesitan ayuda con nada?

\- Ah, estamos bien, no te preocupes.

\- Es extraño, que hayan llegado tan repentinamente, sin ninguna maleta.

\- Nos las robaron – miente ella enseguida – pero estará bien, no creo que nos quedemos más de un mes por aquí.

\- ¿Y por qué Nueva York?

\- Ah, esa es una larga historia, para otro día – dice ella, suspirando – pero ahora tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. ¿Sabes de alguna tienda de ropas, Steve? Hace un frío horrible en esta ciudad.

Él se ofrece a acompañarla, y en el camino se entera de que él ha perdido a sus padres y que su mejor amigo, Bucky se ha enlistado al ejército y se encuentra realizando el entrenamiento básico en esos días. A Steve no lo han aceptado, pero piensa seguir intentando.

La mañana transcurre de un modo agradable en su compañía, y Ginny acaba contándole al menos un par de cosas, adaptándolas tanto como puede sin ponerse al descubierto. Que Draco y ella fueron a un internado desde que eran niños. Que sus familias estaban completas, hasta que la guerra llegó. Le cuenta que ella y Draco están hartos de la guerra, que un hermano suyo y su madre han muerto. Que pelear, simplemente, se ha vuelto muy fatigoso.

\- He visto morir a mucha gente.

\- Pero esta pelea es necesaria. Si Hittler gana…

\- Lo sé. Sé que es necesaria.

Vivir sin la sombra de Voldemort sobre ella, poder volver a dormir sin temor a que él le arrebatara a todos los que amaba, vivir en un mundo libre, Ginny sabe que ha valido la pena.

\- ¿Pero crees que cuando la guerra acabe, si vas a luchar, crees que luego podrías volver a vivir una vida normal? ¿En paz?

\- Por supuesto. Ganaremos la guerra, y todos tendremos la oportunidad de hacer nuestras vidas, Ginny. Es por eso que estamos haciendo frente a los Nazis. Por la libertad de poder vivir nuestras vidas.

Ginny suspira. Es que Steve todavía estaba allí. Él todavía no lo había vivido.

Ella no puede evitar pensar en Harry, que también deseaba simplemente vivir una vida en paz, pero es incapaz de hacerlo, demasiado ocupado en pelear, pelear y seguir peleando. Incluso aunque ya no hay razones para seguir haciéndolo.

\- Eres tan… optimista.

\- Si no tienes fe, ¿qué queda?

Ella sonríe.

\- Tienes razón. Gracias por la ayuda de hoy, Steve. – Dice ella, cuando alcanzan la puerta de su departamento – ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Qué dices de cenar con nosotros más tarde?


	4. Involucrándose de más

_"En aquel entonces yo era sólo un niño saltando piedras, inocente y solitario. En cierto sentido, todos estábamos tan solos. Podrías arrebatarme mi corazón y arrebatarme mi hogar, pero nunca romperás mi alma." We the Kings, The Art of War._

* * *

 ** _4._ Involucrándose de más.**

Draco está a dos cuadras del edificio de su hogar provisional, cargando todos sus libros en la cartera que lleva colgada al hombro, cuando la chica despistada choca contra él. Las perchas que ella lleva en los brazos caen al suelo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpa ella enseguida, nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes – dice él, y se agacha para ayudarla – aunque deberías prestar un poco más de atención.

Y ella se sonroja. En realidad es algo bonita, piensa él, cuando ella levanta la mirada. Tiene el cabello color caoba corto que le llega a los hombros, y unos ojos color miel rasgados.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Tranquila, sólo ten cuidado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, de manera nerviosa, y entra a la tintorería que se encuentra enfrente.

Él sigue su camino, preguntándose si Ginny ya estará de regreso. Ella probablemente crea que él no se dio cuenta, pero por supuesto que la vio salir antes con Steve Rogers.

Ah, sólo espera que las cosas no se compliquen demasiado.

* * *

\- La verdad es que no puedo entender por qué estás haciendo esto, Weasley. ¿Te agrada el sujeto? Pues recuerda que no estamos aquí para hacer amigos. Invitarlo a cenar no es una buena idea.

Ginny rueda los ojos.

Cuando se lo dijo a Draco, él no dijo nada, insistiendo que por el momento sólo quería que se pusieran a revisar los libros y ver si lograban encontrar algo.

Pero ahora, tras dos horas de leer y leer sin descubrir nada relevante, él finalmente ha expresado su opinión al respecto.

\- Vamos a estar atascados aquí por un buen rato, Draco. No hay manera en que simplemente nos aislemos sin causar ningún cambio en el tiempo. ¿Y si esto se suponía que sucediera de todas maneras?

Claro, ellos no tienen manera de saber.

\- Es imposible razonar contigo. No me digas que te gusta ese tipo. Es un enclenque.

\- No es eso – se apresura a decir Ginny – Él es… un hombre decente. Es especial. Simplemente estoy haciendo un amigo, así que pórtate bien con él, Draco.

Él finge que le cree.

Y un par de horas después, está ayudándola a preparar filetes y papas rellenas para la cena.

* * *

La noche resulta agradable, y Draco se comporta, incluso aprovecha la presencia de Steve para informarse disimuladamente sobre lo que sucede en la ciudad, y en realidad en el mundo, por esos días.

Y Ginny logra ver algunos de los dibujos de Steve, para darse cuenta de que él estaba siendo modesto antes: sus trabajos son asombrosos.

Sólo hay un momento incómodo en toda la velada.

\- Ginny me dijo que quieres enlistarte en el ejército. – menciona Draco mientras sirve un poco de vino para los tres – ¿Ya lo has intentado?

Steve se remueve en su silla antes de contestar.

\- Sí, un par de veces.

Ella parpadea. Aquello no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, que a Steve lo hubieran rechazado, pero por supuesto tenía sentido. Los muggles necesitaban estar en óptimas condiciones físicas para ir a la guerra y él…

\- Oh, Steve…

Él le sonríe.

\- Volveré a intentarlo.

Es de verdad un cabeza dura.

* * *

Draco se acuesta en su cama, agotado, y le lanza una almohada a Ginny, que está sentada en otra cama frente a la de él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo creerlo, antes lo dije bromeando, pero de verdad te gusta el sujeto.

\- ¡Draco!

\- Es cierto. No vayas a mentirme a estas alturas, Ginnevra Weasley.

Ella permanece en silencio. ¿Qué es lo que Draco ha visto para estar tan seguro? A ella no le gusta Steve, sólo lo ha conocido por un día. Simplemente le parece un hombre interesante. Simpático. Con carácter.

\- Demonios. – murmura.

Y Draco se ríe de ella.

\- Al parecer, te gustan los chicos escuálidos. ¿No te gustaba ya Potter desde que era un enclenque de once años?

A pesar de sí misma, ella se ríe.

\- Púdrete, Malfoy.

Entonces él adopta un tono más serio.

\- No vuelvas a hablar con Rogers – le dice – si te involucras, vas a salir lastimada. Nosotros tenemos que volver a casa.

Ella se muerde los labios. Lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, que tienen que volver a su tiempo. ¿Volver a casa, por otro lado?

\- Tendré cuidado. – promete.

Y súbitamente, se siente invadida por un profundo sentimiento de gratitud, porque hace tiempo nadie se ha mostrado tan preocupado por sus sentimientos, por el hecho de que ella pueda ser lastimada. Incluso su familia, cuando se trataba de Harry, siempre había intentado suavizar las cosas, porque Harry era un buen chico. Ella era empujada, sin querer, a un segundo plano.

¿Si tenía problemas con Harry? No era tan grave.

Pero ha conocido a Draco, de verdad, sólo un año, y él se ha mostrado más comprensivo de lo que jamás ella habría esperado de alguien más. Le abrió las puertas de su casa, le dio la oportunidad de descansar, de cerrar los ojos y tratar de explorar qué quería hacer de allí en adelante. Le dejó tomárselo con calma, asegurándole que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Gracias, Draco. – Dice entonces, sonriendo – Eres un gran amigo, ¿lo sabes? No sería malo tenerte de verdad como hermano.

Eso lo toma desprevenido, y por un rato, él no dice nada.

Significa mucho viniendo de Ginny, que siempre ha tenido tantos amigos, y una familia amorosa.

\- Tampoco sería malo tenerte como hermana, creo.

Él cierra los ojos, y se permite descansar, por fin.

* * *

Cuando tres días después encuentran, por fin, un libro que puede ayudarlos con la magia que afecta a los viajes temporales, Draco está tan contento que sugiere salir a divertirse.

Salir a divertirse, por esos días, consiste en ir al cine, o ir a bailar. Ginny elige la segunda opción, y cinco minutos después está tocando a la puerta de Steve, para invitarlo a unirse a ellos.

\- Vaya, gracias por invitarme, Ginny, pero realmente bailar no es lo mío.

Ella arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- No se me da bien.

\- Bueno, todo el mundo tiene que comenzar a practicar una vez para volverse bueno. Ven con nosotros. – insiste ella, dando la mejor de sus sonrisas – Draco va a conseguirse una chica en los primeros cinco minutos y me dejará sola. Preferiría divertirme con alguien genial, antes que con un extraño.

\- ¿Alguien genial?

Steve parece sorprendido que ella se refiera a él de esa manera.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Qué dices?

Él suspira, y sonríe tentativamente.

\- De acuerdo.

 ** _Cuando tu alma encuentra el alma por quien estaba esperando_**

* * *

Draco reconoce a la chica de la tintorería en la distancia, conversando con otras chicas y chicos en una de las mesas. ¡Qué va! De todas formas, todo el asunto de la interferencia en el tiempo ya se ha ido al mazo desde el momento en que llegaron, más desde que Ginny comenzó a hacerse amiga de Rogers.

Él se acerca al grupo, y unos minutos después, sabe que la chica se llama Mirai Fujimoto, y además, es de lo más encantadora.

Ginny lo ve a unos cuántos metros de distancia, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. – Se gira hacia Steve, para descubrir que él la está mirando fijamente. Intensamente.

Y su corazón, por algún motivo, comienza a latir más rápido.

\- ¿No tienes ganas de bailar, Steve?

\- Ginny, no tienes que bailar conmigo. Puedes conseguir a cualquier hombre aquí si lo quieres.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tú estás… tú eres… impresionante.

 ** _Cuando alguien entra a tu corazón a través de una puerta abierta_**

Ella no sabe que en esos momentos él se está maldiciendo mentalmente por no ser mejor en esto de hablar con las mujeres. Aunque Ginny lo ha hecho muy fácil desde el primer momento, en ese instante es difícil, cuando todo lo que él puede pensar es en lo increíble de estar en compañía de una mujer como esa.

Porque Ginny luce radiante, con su cabellera roja recogida en una trenza (no como el estilo de ninguna de las chicas en el salón, pero que a él le dan ganas de tocar, simplemente para saber si su pelo es tan suave como se ve) y los ojos castaños brillando entre las luces del lugar. Y el vestido negro, que le queda tan bien.

\- Pues… gracias, Steve. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

No es sólo que ella es hermosa. Tiene sentido del humor, y es amable. En los pocos días que lleva conociéndola, también se ha dado cuenta de que es lista, y tiene un carácter explosivo. Inusual.

Resulta difícil entender qué hizo para tener esa suerte.

\- ¿Bailamos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya que al parecer, tú no me vas a pedir que bailemos, lo estoy haciendo yo. Y cualquier momento es un buen momento para bailar.

Ginny no es alguien a quien se le pueda decir que no fácilmente. Él toma su mano, y ésta encaja perfectamente con la suya.

 ** _Cuando tu mano encuentra la mano que estaba destinada a sostener_**

 ** _No la dejes ir_**

Así que, una canción después, los dos están en la pista de baile. Con pasos inseguros al principios, una o dos pisotadas, pero allí están.

\- Eso está bien – dice Ginny, sonriendo.

Él sonríe de vuelta, y ella se queda mirando sus limpios ojos azules. Sintiendo las manos de él delicadamente alrededor de su cintura.

\- Esta noche de verdad soy el tipo más afortunado del lugar. – dice Steve.

El suave calor en su corazón crece, clava sus garras con fuerza.

\- Curioso, yo estaba pensando lo mismo sobre mi misma.

 ** _Alguien llega a tu mundo,_**

 ** _Súbitamente tu mundo ha cambiado para siempre_**

Ella le prometió a Draco tener cuidado, había estado segura de que era imposible que alguien le gustara así, tan rápido.

Pero sucedió.

Se dice a si misma que es algo difícil conocer a Steve Rogers y no quererlo.

* * *

La letra de la canción en este capítulo es de "Heart by Heart", de Demi Lovato.


	5. Paso a paso

Ni Harry Potter ni Avengers me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato.

Un capítulo más para alguna persona que lo disfrute. Los reviews siempre son muy, muy bienvenidos :)

* * *

 _"Creo que es tiempo de que te diga, que soy un fan de tu universo y cada sombra que ofreces es diferente, pero funciona. Soy adicto a la magia, y el brillo de las luces de la ciudad. Lo sentía en mis venas pero no sabía cómo decirlo correctamente." One Republic, Colors._

* * *

 ** _5._ Paso a paso.**

 _Él está en su cuarto, y puede oír los gritos que provienen de la mazmorra. Esa es Lovegood. O tal vez, otra vez Ollivander. O alguien más, Draco ya no se atreve a averiguar nombres o reconocer rostros._

 _Uno de esos días, podría ser su madre o su padre. Podría ser él._

 _Draco no quiere morir, pero a veces le parece que sería mejor estar muerto que vivir con ese miedo. Se ha hecho prisionero a sí mismo._

 _Y entonces Voldemort llega, furioso, porque Potter ha escapado, otra vez. Secretamente, está aliviado. Pero el alivio solo dura esa pequeña fracción de segundo en la que él cae al suelo, la piel quemándole mientras oye sus gritos, sus gritos y los de sus padres, pagando el precio del lado que han escogido._

* * *

\- Draco, despierta – la voz de Ginny llega suave hasta él – es sólo un sueño, Draco. Todo está bien.

Él se levanta de la cama, que está empapada de su sudor.

\- Estabas gritando.

Él frunce el ceño, enojado consigo mismo por su debilidad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ha tenido uno de estos sueños, había estado esperanzado de que no volviera a ocurrir.

\- Lamento despertarte.

\- No podía dormir de todas maneras. – dice ella, suspirando – Cuando tengo sueños malos, una taza de chocolate siempre ayuda. ¿Quieres una?

\- No es necesario, Ginny. Vuelve a dormir.

\- ¿Quieres chocolate?

\- Sí.

A veces, Draco se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a estar bien, si podrá librarse de todas las sombras.

\- No me ha pasado en meses.

\- ¿Hay algo que te haya hecho pensar en… ya sabes, en él?

Él cierra los ojos.

\- No hay grandes diferencias entre los muggles y los magos.

Las guerras eran igual de horribles.

\- Pensé que habíamos establecido eso hace un tiempo.

\- No, esto es… ¿la chica con la que hablé ayer? Mirai, su familia tiene una tintorería a dos cuadras de aquí.

\- ¿Te gusta la chica? – Ginny pregunta, sorprendida, mientras agita la varita para servir el chocolate en las tazas y hacer que vaya a parar a manos de Draco.

\- No… bueno, sí es bonita. Parece una buena chica. Pero no es eso… su padre y sus abuelos son japoneses. ¿Sabes que han ido a inspeccionar su casa y su negocio sólo por ser japoneses? También es posible que tengan que cerrar la tintorería. Las cosas se han puesto difíciles para ellos luego de lo de Pearl Harbor.

\- Ya veo. – Las víctimas en las que la mayoría de las personas no se ponían a pensar, porque allí se supone que los enemigos son sólo los nazis, cuando en realidad el mayor enemigo es el odio. No es justo, claro. Pero en las guerras no hay nada justo. – ¿Crees que podamos ayudar en algo?

\- ¿Sin interferir más con este tiempo? ¿No es suficiente ya lo que sea a lo que estás yendo con Rogers?

\- Sólo estoy siendo su amiga, Draco.

\- Lo que tú digas, Ginny. Lo que tú digas.

Ella ignora su mirada.

\- ¿En serio no podemos hacer nada ahora?

\- Lo más probable es que no, pero cuando volvamos, las cosas serán distintas. – dice Draco con decisión.

Hará frente a ese tipo de injusticias, que ahora ha visto continúan pasando a pesar de los años, a pesar de las distintas culturas, colores, sean magos o muggles.

\- Si – Ginny suspira, pensando de vuelta en Steve – Las cosas serán distintas.

* * *

Draco sabe que Ginny sólo pretende convencerse a sí misma de que nada está sucediendo con Rogers, pero también la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que va a salir lastimada. Ella ni siquiera ha superado del todo lo que Potter le ha hecho pasar por años. Él, que en secreto los había envidiado por años, sabe que luego de la guerra, y junto a Potter, ella pasó de ser una chica fiera, llena de fuerza y vitalidad, a apenas una sombra de sí misma.

Por eso, cuando Steve llega a saludarlos en la tarde y Ginny se encuentra dándose un baño, él aprovecha para hablar con él.

Alguno de los dos tiene que entender, y confía en que sea Rogers.

\- ¿Te gusta mi hermana, verdad?

Steve tose sonoramente.

\- Yo… ehr, Ginny es maravillosa.

Draco ríe.

\- Sí, yo sé que lo es. Mira, Steve. No me daré vueltas, puedo ver a dónde va esa amistad de ustedes dos, así que tengo que decírtelo: no va a funcionar.

Steve frunce el ceño. Sí, él sabe que Ginny tal vez podría conocer a alguien mejor, y él apenas puede creer ahora que tiene la suerte de ser su amigo, ¿pero cómo puede Draco Malfoy decidir ya que no funcionará?

\- ¿No es eso algo que Ginny debería decidir?

Draco suspira.

\- Mira, Steve, la verdad es que me agradas. Y a Ginny le gustas. Pero ella acaba de romper un compromiso y no está lista para esto. Además, no nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, ustedes sólo van a salir lastimados.

¿Qué? ¿Ginny comprometida? Esa es una revelación que Steve no se esperaba.

\- No puedo creer que le hayas contado eso – dice Ginny.

Descalza, llevando un sencillo vestido azul, y el pelo suelto y húmedo, está parada en la puerta del dormitorio.

\- No tenías ningún derecho, Malfoy.

Enfadada, ella ni siquiera le dirige una mirada a Steve, se pone los zapatos y un abrigo, y sale del departamento azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

\- ¡Ginny! – Draco la llama, pero no se atreve a seguirla.

Es Steve quien va a buscarla.

* * *

Tal vez le guste Steve. Pero hay cierto límite a los sentimientos que puede tener por él, o por nadie, en realidad. Harry todavía está allí adentro, demasiado enraizado en su corazón como para que ella pueda olvidarlo. Aunque durante toda esa semana haya estado pretendiendo que no existe.

Cuando Steve la encuentra, ella está sentada en las escaleras.

\- Lo siento, Ginny – él se sienta a su lado. – Pero creo que tu hermano sólo pretendía cuidarte.

Ella se muerde los labios para decirle que ese es un problema, porque Draco no es su hermano, es su amigo. Ella no necesita a otra persona que la sobreproteja, definitivamente no él.

En cambio, sólo suelta un suspiro.

\- Es sólo que me molesta que haya tenido que mencionarlo. Justamente ahora, cuando yo estaba… cuando todo estaba tan bien. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien – tan parecida a mí misma, quiso decir – como en estos días. Aunque creo que eso se debe sólo a que me crucé contigo.

Por un momento, él no dice nada. Porque ella está allí, diciendo (a esa manera tan directa y desinhibida que tiene ella) que se siente bien a su lado. Y se ha permitido a sí mismo tener ciertas esperanzas, luego de la última noche, cuando bailaron juntos. Cuando hable, esas esperanzas desaparecerán.

\- ¿Todavía lo quieres?

\- ¿A Harry? No lo sé. A veces creo que sí, pero otras creo que sólo son los recuerdos. No puedo sólo olvidarlo, le he querido desde que tenía once años.

\- Eso es un montón de tiempo.

Y él se hunde un poco más.

\- Pero me sentía tan perdida Steve. Como si yo ya no fuera yo, intentando ser lo que fuera que él necesitara. Dejé de hacer cosas, comencé a guardar silencio – ella se muerde los labios, llena de rabia hacia sí misma - ¿No sientes a veces, Steve, que no tienes fuerzas para luchar?

\- Muchas veces – admite él. – Es cuando más me repito a mí mismo, que siempre hay una razón para luchar. Siempre hay algo que defender. Y siempre hay una razón para levantarse.

De pronto Ginny siente que él está demasiado cerca, pero esa sensación es agradable. Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de tiempo… si Draco no tuviera razón, y si ella no tuviera que regresar y dejar a Steve en el pasado, sería fácil acabar completamente enamorada de él.

Los ojos marrones encuentran a los azules. Ella sonríe. Él sonríe.


	6. Tal vez, si fuera otro momento

Hola! Estoy de vuelta, y muy contenta de haber encontrado reviews esta vez y saber que hay personas leyendo esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo :) Aquí vengo con otros dos capítulos para ustedes, espero que los disfruten...

Tal vez quieran escuchar la canción Heart By Heart de Demi Lovato, que creo encaja perfecto con esta historia. Bueno, hasta la próxima.

* * *

 _"Pero me conoces. Quiero volver atrás, pero no puedo retroceder. Y me conoces muy bien, porque soy un soldado, hasta que todo termine."_ _We the Kings, The Art of War._

* * *

 ** _6._ Tal vez, si fuera otro momento.**

\- No vamos a poder hacer esto si no conseguimos fibra de dragón – dice Ginny, luego de intentar inútilmente reparar las cuerdas del interior del giratiempo.

\- Me haré cargo de eso – dice Draco, tratando de aparentar calma. La verdad es que no le queda más que dos galeones, pero tendrá que hacerse de la fibra de dragón de una manera u otra. – No te preocupes por eso.

Por otro lado, si va a recurrir a maneras un poco cuestionables, prefiere que Ginny no esté en el medio y evitarse discusiones inútiles.

\- Quedan tres días para Navidad, no creo que salgamos de aquí para entonces, ¿por qué no invitas a Rogers a pasar el día con nosotros? No será la gran cosa, pero de todas maneras… - la navidad es algo importante para Ginny, para los Weasley, y Draco lo sabe.

Ella simplemente suspira.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Pero por qué siento que estás intentando deshacerte de mí?

\- Porque eres una paranoica. – él se pone el saco y los guantes, y guarda su varita en el bolsillo – Nos vemos más tarde, pelirroja.

* * *

Cuando Steve vuelve a casa esa tarde, con el papel de otro rechazo arrugado en la mano, sus pies le llevan sin pensarlo a la puerta de Ginny.

Ella abre enseguida, y está vestida para salir.

\- Oh, Steve. Hola.

\- Yo venía… ¿vas a salir?

\- Pensaba ir a caminar un rato. Es que Draco ha salido temprano, y no me queda mucho que hacer hasta que vuelva. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Steve se queda mirando su sonrisa, diciendo que está siendo un tonto. No debería pensar en ella de esa manera, no ahora que sabe que ella todavía está (muy probablemente) enamorada de alguien más.

\- ¿Steve?

Pero sabe también que es algo tarde para eso. Ella será su perdición.

\- Si me permites – consigue decir.

Un rato después, ellos están dirigiéndose al cine, y ella está contándole una historia de cómo sus hermanos gemelos (que fueron a la guerra) habían intentado engañar al jurado de un concurso sobre su edad para poder participar. Si sólo ese tipo de cosas funcionaran… Steve no sabe cuál será su procedencia la próxima vez que complete su solicitud.

De repente, ella interrumpe su relato.

\- Lo has intentado otra vez, ¿verdad? Enlistarte.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Estás muy callado, tienes la cabeza en otro lugar.

\- Eso no es cierto, estoy escuchándote.

Ella arquea una ceja.

\- A medias. – Ella suspira - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Yo debería estar yendo – responde él.

Ella sabe. De todas maneras, por un deseo egoísta, le gustaría que él no se marchara. Que permaneciera allí a salvo, aunque ella no pueda quedarse a su lado y aunque ni siquiera pueda admitir que le gustaría hacerlo. Le gustaría saber que Steve tendrá una vida larga y feliz, porque se lo merece.

Pero él no descansará hasta que cumpla con su deber.

\- Lo intentarás de vuelta, Steve. – Ella toma su mano y la aprieta con fuerza – Acabarán aceptándote cuando se den cuenta que no pueden deshacerse de ti.

* * *

Draco regresa con todo lo que necesitan para reparar el giratiempo. Él está de buen humor, ya que ha logrado conservar los galeones en el bolsillo, para cuando se presente una verdadera emergencia.

Ginny no está en el departamento, aunque ha dejado sopa de pollo guardada para él, y no tiene que saber de adivinación para saber que debe haber salido de nuevo con Rogers.

A las cuatro, cuando decide ir a dar un paseo él mismo, ve a un uniformado frente a la puerta de Steve, al final del pasillo.

\- ¿Estás buscando a Rogers?

\- Sí, es que olvidé las llaves.

\- Probablemente tarde en volver, ha salido con mi hermana, y a ella le gusta dar paseos largos.

\- ¿Qué ha salido? – el tipo arquea una ceja. – ¿Con una chica, como una cita?

\- Bueno, ellos dicen que no. Pero hasta lo que he visto… - Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Wow. Me voy unas semanas, y encuentro esto. – El soldado se acerca, y estira la mano para estrechar la suya – Soy James Barnes, mucho gusto.

\- Draco Malfoy.

\- Entonces, supongo que tengo que ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. A ver si encuentro al chico.

* * *

El brazo de Steve está alrededor de sus hombros, mientras miran la película en la sala a oscuras. Se siente cómodo, natural. Y en corto momento, no existen barreras del tiempo, del pasado, del futuro, ni guerras o cicatrices. Son sólo Steve y Ginny, en su burbuja segura y feliz.

A ella le gustaría vivir así, se dice mientras lo observa. Si tan sólo ellos pudieran vivir en el mismo tiempo…

Y él ignora las preocupaciones que rodean a Ginny, pero cuando ella no se da cuenta, la observa también, grabando en su mente las líneas de su rostro, que son claras para él incluso en la oscuridad. Ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la ha dibujado esos días, pero parece no ser suficiente. No tiene la imagen perfecta, la que la capture tan bella como es en realidad.

Tal vez, si tuviera que quedarse… si tuviera que quedarse, y pudiera tener a Ginny a su lado, las cosas también serían bastante buenas.

 ** _Cuando seas uno con la persona que estás destinada a encontrar_**

* * *

Ella sólo le ha dejado sólo cinco minutos para ir al baño. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya metido en problemas tan pronto?

Son los tipos que estaban en la sala de cine con ellos, quienes se meten con él ahora. Steve es empujado hacia atrás y cae contra unos basureros.

\- No te rindes jamás, ¿verdad?

\- Puedo seguir con esto todo el día. – dice él, y se vuelve a levantar.

Ginny suspira y camina en dirección a ellos.

\- ¡Hey, ustedes, cerdos!

\- Muñeca, no te metas en esto. ¿De todas maneras, qué haces con un payaso como éste?

Ella aprieta los puños. Si tan sólo pudiera usar su varita…

\- Te enseñaré de modales.

Pero no llega a ocurrir, porque en ese momento llega un soldado, y su sola presencia parece suficiente para espantar a los estúpidos.

\- ¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño!

\- Gracias, supongo – dice Ginny, parpadeando.

\- No hay de qué, señorita – dice él, sonriendo encantadoramente. Es guapo. Se acerca a Steve y le da unas palmadas en la espalda – A veces creo que te gusta que te golpeen – le dice.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunta Ginny.

\- Si, Ginny, este es Bucky, mi mejor amigo.

\- Para servirle.

* * *

Bucky es ahora un sargento, y zarpará al día siguiente para Londres. Así que esa es su despedida, por eso están yendo todos juntos a la feria Stark en la noche.

Lo que Ginny no sabe es que la chica que va del brazo de Draco, originalmente sería la cita de Steve. Bucky lo había arreglado antes de saber de los Malfoy, porque si lo hubiera sabido…

Aprovecha un momento en que Bonnie y Connie están distraídas con algo más, y Draco y Ginny están observando con curiosidad uno de los puestos de juegos (como si fuera la primera vez que ven tal cosa), para abordar el tema.

\- Mírate, conoces a una chica un par de semanas y ya la tienes loca por ti.

\- No sabes lo que dices – Steve pone los ojos en blanco – no es así.

\- ¿Qué no? Esa cara que pone cuando te mira, amigo, es la de una chica enamorada.

¿Tiene Bucky razón? Después de todo, a él siempre le va bien con las mujeres, pero tampoco ha tenido una verdadera relación en su vida, algo que sea real. Y Ginny es…

 ** _Todo cae en su lugar, todas las estrellas se alinean_**

Pero todos los pensamientos sobre un futuro con Ginny de pronto desaparecen de su mente.

ENLÍSTATE EN EL EJÉRCITO

ESTADOS UNIDOS

CENTRO DE RECLUTAMIENTO

Él tiene que hacer un intento más.

* * *

Steve y Ginny quedan rezagados del grupo más tarde, cuando están saliendo de la feria. SI Bucky o Draco lo notan, tienen el suficiente sentido de dejarlos a sus anchas.

\- Te desapareciste antes – dice ella, curiosa.

\- Vi un anuncio… del Ejército.

Ginny suspira. Era de esperar.

\- ¿Vas a volver a intentarlo, Steve?

Él la mira a los ojos.

\- Me aceptaron. Iré a la guerra.

Ella abre más los ojos, sorprendida por lo que está escuchando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Finalmente, me aceptaron. En la Reserva Científica Estratégica.

Bueno, algo más que Ginny no llega a entender. Pero la verdad, no importa. Steve se irá a la guerra, arriesgará su vida, tal vez (como tantos otros) no salga con vida.

 ** _Cuando seas tocada por la nube que toca tu alma_**

 ** _No la dejes ir_**

Ella siente que le falta el aire, que de pronto todo a su alrededor se vuelve más pesado.

\- Oh, cielos… no sé qué decir. Sé cuánto querías esto Steve, la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que eres. ¿Puedo ser egoísta, por un momento, deseando que no te vayas?

\- Ginny, lo siento.

Ella quiere reír y llorar.

\- No, yo entiendo que debes hacerlo. Yo… yo tampoco puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, aunque quisiera.

¿Por qué? Quiere preguntar él. Pero no lo hace. No tiene derecho.

A ambos les hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero son como son. Y mientras se miran a los ojos, en silencio, ellos lo saben.

 ** _De repente alguien entra a tu vida_**

 ** _Es como si hubieran estado allí siempre_**

El reloj va restando los pocos momentos que les quedan juntos, y Ginny sabe, de pronto, que aunque se arrepentirá probablemente de lo que está a punto de hacer, se arrepentirá más si no lo hace.

Así que lo besa. Sus labios se unen a los de él, y Steve, sorprendido por su acción, toma sólo unos segundos en besarla de vuelta. Abrazándola por la cintura, mientras el beso se vuelve más profundo y todo lo que existe en ese momento es el olor de él, la sensación de las manos en su cuello, el rojo de ella, el deseo sin palabras de los dos.

Sólo un momento. Porque ya no puede ser, con todos los factores en contra, pero si al menos algo fuera distinto… si ella perteneciera a ese tiempo y pudiera quedarse a esperarlo, o acompañarlo incluso en lo que le espera, entonces tal vez… pero no.

Todo lo que quedará es el beso guardado en sus memorias.


	7. Despedida

_"Estoy en un camino desconocido, para abrazar mi destino. Aunque ese camino puede deambular, me llevará hasta ti." Michael Bolton, Go to Distance._

* * *

 ** _7._ Despedida.**

Ella apenas lo alcanza en la mañana, cuando él deja su departamento para ir con los que han venido a por él. No sabe mucho de estas costumbres muggles, pero si tienen que escortar a Steve es porque se está metiendo en algo particularmente peligroso.

Ese pensamiento no le ofrece consuelo.

\- Cuídate, Steve.

\- Ginny.

Ella le abraza, y él la rodea con sus brazos, decidiendo que ese abrazo es mejor que las palabras que no encuentra.

\- Pensaré en ti– es lo primero que sale de su boca – Conocerte ha sido lo más increíble…

\- Te echaré de menos.

Desliza la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de él, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, le dice adiós.

* * *

Draco suspira y no dice nada cuando ve a Ginny cabizbaja toda la mañana, pero en la tarde se le pasa y van juntos a dar una vuelta para despejar sus mentes.

También se enteran de que la tintorería de la familia Fujimoto ha cerrado. Casi matan a un primo de Mirai en San Francisco, acusándolo de traidor y escoria. Antes de que las cosas empeoren, la familia pretende salir de los Estados Unidos. Draco piensa en lo peligroso que es lo fácil que las personas pueden convertirse en aquello que proclaman detestar, mientras los ánimos se caldean contra los Japoneses-Americanos allí, tanto como en Alemania se tornaron hacia los judíos.

\- Siempre hay alguien a quien culpar: a los judíos, a los japoneses, a los muggles… - le dice Draco a Ginny, cuando llegan a casa – y es tan fácil para la gente caer.

\- De alguna forma, las cosas van a salir bien. Hay más personas buenas en este mundo que malas. – dice ella. O eso es lo que necesita creer.

Y los días que al menos habían tenido un poco de color en esas dos semanas que han pasado allí, de pronto se vuelven más grises.

Draco y Ginny pasan navidad solos, lejos de casa de todas las maneras posibles. Pero no resulta malo: preparan la comida juntos, y Draco convierte la tabla de picar en una guitarra, diciendo que si no pueden ir al karaoke esos días, se conformarán con cantar allí, en el calor de su habitación.

Beben whiskey y se ríen de sí mismos, y lloran un poco, antes de quedarse dormidos.

El giratiempo sólo necesita algunos detalles menores, están seguros de que está casi hecho, y entonces volverán a casa. Ginny sabe que ya nada será igual, porque simplemente no se siente la misma después de haber conocido a Steve.

Tanto ella como Draco tendrán que enfrentar aquello que temen. Él, a toda la sociedad, al estigma de haber sido un mortífago. Ella, a su familia, a Harry, a los sueños que una vez tuvo y que ya nunca serán.

Cuando vuelvan a su tiempo… ¿qué hará ella entonces con su vida?

* * *

\- ¿Crees que funcionará ahora? – pregunta Draco.

\- Tiene que. – dice ella.

Ambos están algo nerviosos. En teoría, debería funcionar. Pero si vuelve a salir mal… no, no puede salir mal.

\- Sólo pon tu varita en donde no salga volando fácilmente. Por precaución.

Han pasado casi tres semanas en 1941, pero parece como si hubiera sido mucho más tiempo.

\- De acuerdo. Aquí vamos.

Ellos se toman de las manos, y él da las vueltas necesarias para ir a donde deben estar.

* * *

Steve lee la carta en la noche, cuando el largo primer día ha terminado. Está exhausto, pero incluso así no puede dormir, cuando cierra los ojos puede ver el marrón de los ojos de Ginny mirándolos, brillantes y sonrientes.

Lo siguientes días son igual de duros, pero si el resto considera que él no debería estar en ese lugar (todos excepto el Dr. Erskine y la agente Carter), Steve está decidido a probar lo contrario.

Y en las noches él releerá la carta, y volverá a dibujar a Ginny, y a pesar de lo que ella le ha pedido, sabe que es inevitable volver a pensar en ella una y otra vez. Incluso cuando hay tanto pasando a su alrededor. Incluso cuando es elegido para el programa.

\- Conozco este barrio – le dice a la agente Carter, mientras ella le escolta hasta el lugar en el cuál el Dr. Erskine y su equipo han estado preparando el suero. Es el día en el que todo cambiará para él, o morirá en el intento – Me golpearon en ese callejón, y en ese estacionamiento. Y detrás de ese café.

También había sido allí donde conoció a Ginny.

\- ¿No le gustaba la idea de huir? – pregunta ella, y otra vez su acento inglés le recuerda a la otra joven.

\- Si huyes, jamás te detienes. Te levantas, te defiendes.

La agente Carter sonríe, dice que lo entiende. Para ella también las cosas han sido difíciles, siendo una mujer en el ejército.

Siguen hablando el en trayecto a donde sea que están yendo, pero Steve no deja de pensar en si Ginny sigue en algún lugar de Brooklyn, o si acaso ella también se ha ido.

* * *

 _"Steve:_

 _Hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte, pero no puedo, y tal vez sea mejor así. Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que estar aquí y conocerte, me ha cambiado. Me ha devuelto algo de mí misma que creía perdido, y por eso nunca dejaré de estar agradecida._

 _Tú te vas, y lo más seguro es que no pueda volver a verte, porque no me queda mucho tiempo aquí. Me gustaría que fuera diferente, me gustaría poder quedarme, estar para cuando regreses de la guerra. Pero no puedo, por razones que van más allá de mí. Por favor, regresa, y vive._

 _Steve, creo que te quiero. Es imposible no quererte. Eres un hombre valiente, y sobre todo, bueno. Hay horrores en la guerra que cambian a las personas, como sucedió conmigo y con Draco, y tú verás todo eso con tus propios ojos muy pronto. Pero pase lo que pase, nunca pierdas tu corazón._

 _Una parte mía, egoísta, no quiere que me olvides. Porque estoy convencida de que nunca olvidaré estas semanas en que pude conocerte. Pero por favor, vive una vida plena. Encuentra una persona a la cuál puedes ir cuando ganes o pierdas una batalla, alguien que se convierta en tu hogar. Y sé feliz, por favor._

 _Con amor,_

 _Ginny."_

* * *

Luego, la transformación con el suero de súper soldado, sucede lo del Dr. Erskine, y él es el único de su tipo. La vida de Steve cambia para siempre cuando se convierte en el Capitán América.

Y luego se apaga, cuando años después, su avión se estrella en el Ártico. Los últimos minutos antes de que el avión colisione, Steve tiene a Peggy hablándole del otro lado, ambos tratando de convencerse que saldrán de este momento, que luego podrán comenzar lo que en todo ese tiempo él no se ha atrevido.

Pero sabe que ha perdido su oportunidad con Peggy, tanto como había perdido su oportunidad con Ginny.

Y cuando la comunicación con la agente Carter se corta, y él está solo ante lo inevitable, él piensa en la carta que ha leído tantas veces durante esos años, desde que era sólo Steve.

"Regresa y vive."

\- Lo siento, Ginny.


	8. Luchando Cambiando Viviendo

Al fin el clima en Foz de Iguazú se pone agradable, y como estoy de buen humor aquí me tienen :)

Este capítulo da muchísimos saltos en el tiempo, pero no se me ocurría otra manera de hacerlo. Espero que lo disfruten, y ya saben que un comentario alegra mis días.

* * *

 _"Y no miraré hacia atrás, yo iré a la distancia. No miraré hacia atrás, no aceptaré la derrota. Es una cuesta muy inclinada, pero no perderé la esperanza, hasta que llegue a la distancia y mi camino esté completo." Michael Bolton, Go To Distance._

* * *

 ** _8._ Luchando, Cambiando, Viviendo.**

El giratiempos funciona, y ellos están de vuelta en su departamento de Brooklyn, en el 2001.

\- Bueno, creo que lo primero es asegurarnos que no hemos cambiado las cosas. – dice Draco, guardando el artefacto bajo el suelo – Como, no sé, que tus padres sigan existiendo o algo peor.

Por suerte, todo sigue estando en orden, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y ellos se proponen seguir la rutina establecida antes de ese accidente temporal.

Pero las cosas cambian cuando, una semana después, Ginny se encuentra trabajando en el café y oye las noticias sobre lo que está sucediendo en Manhattan. Unos aviones estrellándose en unos edificios, y cientos o miles de personas muriendo.

Lo primero que hace es tomar el teléfono y llamar a Draco. Cuando él contesta, ella suspira aliviada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo lo estoy, pero las cosas aquí no tanto. Estoy intentando ir a casa.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Parece que ha sido cosa de unos terroristas. Secuestraron unos aviones, te lo explicaré cuando estemos en casa.

La ciudad se sume en un caos, en miedo, terror. Ellos ven al portero llorar la muerte de un hijo, familias enteras dañadas para siempre con la pérdida de un hermano, de una madre, de un hijo. También ven a la familia que vive a dos puertas de distancia, unos musulmanes cuyo hijo no debe tener más de doce años, y que es golpeado en la escuela ahora.

Un día, cuando está haciendo compras en el supermercado, Ginny ve al tipo de la caja negándose a atender a la mujer árabe que está frente a ella en la fila.

\- No puedes hacer eso, idiota – dice ella, interviniendo - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Se mete en una discusión que hace que el gerente llegue a intervenir, y los empleados acaban disculpándose de mala gana.

\- Hiciste bien. Hoy sucedió algo parecido en la universidad – le dice Draco en la noche, mientras están cenando.

\- Me enferma que la gente pueda ser cegada de esa manera, ¿no pueden separar lo que es real de lo que es producto de su imaginación?

Es inevitable que a ellos les alcance, todo ese caos. Y Ginny se da cuenta de que lo importa donde esté, no puede huir. Steve tenía razón: Siempre hay una razón para luchar.

* * *

Así que, un tiempo después, ella se matricula en la universidad, siguiendo el ejemplo de Draco. Se quedará en Nueva York por un largo rato, y eso está bien, porque Draco es después de todo parte de su familia a estas alturas, con todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

Él no lo dice, pero está agradecido de que ella se quede allí, porque Ginny le ayuda a hacer la vida allí divertida, es como la hermana que él nunca ha tenido (aunque ella diga mil veces que no quiere un hermano más, que ya tiene seis).

\- Pero ninguno de esos es tan genial como yo.

\- Engreído.

Ginny aprende a manejarse con el internet, y comienza a escribir un blog y a escribir en el periódico de la universidad.

Cuando Draco y ella van a la Madriguera (Ginny insiste en que será bienvenido) para pasar las fiestas al año siguiente, la escena resulta extraña para todos en la casa, pero acaban recibiéndolo de todas maneras. En ciertos momentos él hasta se lo pasa bien. Y además, cuando va de compras al Callejón Diagón, se encuentra con Astoria Greengrass.

Toma sólo una mirada, para que él sepa que ella tiene que ser parte de su vida.

* * *

Ginny sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda. "Tranquilo, no te dejará en el altar."

Pero si a la mujer se le ocurriera hacerlo, ella misma iría a buscarla y darle su merecido.

\- Si lo hace, ya sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar para volver.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, Weasley.

\- De nada, Malfoy.

Ginny bromea con él de esa manera, pero está feliz por él. Draco se ha convertido en un buen hombre, y al lado de Astoria puede ser todavía mejor. ¿Encontrará ella alguna vez a alguien que pueda ser eso para ella?

Harry ya no le duele. Steve… algunas veces siente tanta añoranza, que muere por saber qué fue de él en la guerra, si tuvo una buena vida… ¿pero cómo podría saberlo? Pasaron más de sesenta años desde la última vez que lo vio, y si Steve sigue vivo sería un milagro.

Es un deseo estúpido de su corazón, pero no importa cuánto se recuerde que no podría haber sido. Que simplemente no pudo ser. Ella sólo lo conoció por un par de semanas, pero en ese tiempo él logró conocer lo que había dentro de su corazón, y todavía más increíble, sanarlo. Por eso no olvida.

En un par de ocasiones, se ha animado a salir a citas, una vez con Phill, un compañero en las clases de Redacción, y en otra ocasión con un auror que conoció en el MACUSA cuando fue a sacar el registro de su varita. Pero simplemente, encontrar a una persona con quien quisiera compartir incluso sus más íntimas debilidades, como Draco ha encontrado en Astoria, es extremadamente difícil.

\- Este hombre de aquí ha sido mi mejor amigo por tres años. – dice ella, levantando su copa y atrayendo la atención de los demás invitados – Cuando Draco me dijo que conoció a una chica linda, bueno, eso no me extrañó. Pero cuando luego me contó que la cita había sido increíble, y que ella era maravillosa, y que la volvería a ver… bueno, lo siento, Astoria, pero casi pensé que él se estaba inventando toda la historia. – Hay risas, y Draco se pasa una mano por la cara, avergonzado – Nunca lo había visto tan feliz, y por eso, Astoria, siempre estaré agradecida. Draco, te he visto ir convirtiéndote en el hombre que eres hoy, un buen hombre, con un gran corazón. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Así que ahora, que tienes a esta maravillosa mujer a tu lado, que has encontrado el amor que mereces, sólo me queda algo para decirte: felicidades. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

* * *

\- Lo siento, Oliver, no podré ir… - dice ella, por teléfono – No, es importante. Debo ir a Afganistán para realizar un reportaje…

Del otro lado de la línea, Oliver se queja de que ella no hace más que trabajar. Pero Ginny no puede evitarlo. Le gusta Wood, y lo que comenzó con una conversación sobre Quidditch luego de un juego de él que ella había visto durante sus vacaciones con la familia, ha durado más de lo que ninguno de los dos pensó que duraría. Incluso así, su trabajo es más importante, y eso es algo que Oliver no puede acabar de entender.

¿Por qué ella se expone constantemente a ese peligro, a las mayores crueldades de los muggles y de los magos, yendo a donde hay guerras y muertes y dolor? Alguien tiene que enseñar al mundo lo que sucede en realidad, y Ginny se ha tomado ese trabajo como una misión de vida.

Pero no es sólo todo lo malo, sino todo lo bueno, que necesita ser enseñado. Para que las personas sepan que todavía existe el amor en el mundo, que todavía hay esperanzas. Ella viaja por el mundo, buscando ambos.

La llamada termina sin resolver nada, al menos por el momento, y Ginny sabe que tiene que romper de una vez. Cinco minutos después tocan el timbre, y Ginny abre para encontrarse con los Malfoy, y Scorpius saltando a sus brazos.

\- ¡Scorps! ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?

\- Ha sido genial tía Ginny. Mamá y papá me llevaron al Smithsonian.

El chico tiene apenas cinco años, pero ya sabe leer y le encantan los museos. Ir al museo más grande del mundo es para él lo que para otros chicos es ir a Disneylandia.

\- Wow, ¿has traído recuerdos? – le pregunta, y mira a Draco y Astoria – Pasen, ¿quieren té o café?

\- Té estará bien, pero yo te ayudo – dice Draco – Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

\- ¿Qué?

Él mira hacia Scorpius, que está jugando con el muñeco de Iron Man que había olvidado la última vez que la visitó (Ginny tenía muchas ganas de tirar el muñeco a la basura, pero se tuvo que recordar varias veces que Tony Stark estaba redimiéndose a sí mismo) y hablando con su madre sobre algo que vieron en el camino.

\- ¿Recuerdas que una vez te pregunté si querías que investigara sobre Steve Rogers, para saber qué fue de él?

Ginny está sorprendida por tener a Draco hablando de Steve. Él es quien normalmente le acusa de darle demasiada importancia a aquellos días robados del pasado, quien dice que no es bueno para ella.

\- Si, recuerdo que te dije que no.

\- Bueno, cuando fuimos al Smithsonian con Scorpius, no creerás lo que descubrí. ¿Escuchaste del Capitán América alguna vez?


	9. Volverte a ver

**Y aquí está el último capítulo de A través de la Distancia. Yo disfruto muchísimo de escribir sobre Steve y Ginny, y todavía más saber que hay gente que lee estas historias, así que muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Lots of love :)**

* * *

 _"Una vez te vi, era todo irreal. Y aunque fuese un sueño, te sentía junto a mí. Sé que estás ahí, que te encontraré. Aunque tarde una vida, yo jamás renunciaré." Ricky Martin, No Importa la Distancia._

* * *

 ** _9._ Volverte a ver.**

Ginny deja la casa de Peggy Carter con la misma tristeza con que llegó, aunque le alegra saber que Steve al menos había tenido a alguien en el último momento. Y, a pesar de que le cuesta conciliar la imagen de ese hombre en uniforme con los colores de la bandera fuera _su_ Steve, por lo poco que la señora Carter pudo decir, él siguió siendo el mismo hombre después de ese cambio tan drástico en su vida.

Estúpidamente valiente Steve. Ella ni siquiera podía estar sorprendida, porque era todo lo que podía recordar de él. Su determinación y su gran corazón.

Steve, que había muerto como un héroe, en algún lugar desconocido. El sólo pensar en ello le produce a Ginny tanta tristeza que le cuesta enfocarse en todo lo demás.

¿Pero de qué sirve? No cambia nada. Ella siempre supo que él era un gran hombre, y siendo él como era no se podía esperar nada menos. Pero ahora sabe, con certeza, que Steve no llegó a vivir la vida larga que a ella le hubiese gustado para él.

En el museo, consigue una copia de la foto de Steve ya como el Capitán América, en su uniforme del ejército. No es exactamente lo mismo que tener una foto de él cuando ella lo conoció, pero sigue siendo un tesoro para ella.

Luego, como siempre ha hecho, ella sigue andando.

* * *

\- Tía Ginny, ¿qué es lo que pasa con mamá? – pregunta Scorpius.

Él le mira, preocupado, con sus grandes ojos grises. Es una réplica de Draco, pero completamente tierno. Ginny simplemente ama a ese niño y le rompe un poco el corazón verlo así, triste y preocupado.

\- No lo sé, Scorps, hay que esperar a que tu papá regrese con noticias, pero estoy segura de que se pondrá mejor- dice ella, acariciando la cabeza del niño - ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo tengo ganas de una taza de chocolate y malvaviscos.

\- Mejor con crema.

\- De acuerdo. Mientras, escoge una película para nosotros, ¿trato?

El niño se queda a dormir con ella, ambos viendo las películas de Tarzán en su dormitorio hasta que están finalmente muy cansados.

Al día siguiente lo llevará a la escuela y luego visitará a Astoria, para enterarse de que esta vez, al parecer, es realmente serio.

\- Tengo miedo de perderla – confiesa Draco.

\- Se pondrá bien. Ella ha salido de esto antes. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Un par de horas de sueño te hará bien, me quedaré aquí al pendiente en tanto regresas.

Él suspira.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Gracias, Gin.

Ella le ve irse, con un paso lento, cansado.

En realidad espera que Astoria sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerse bien esta vez, también. Ginny no sabe que será de Draco si pierde al amor de su vida. Si es cierto que uno nace con alguien que está destinado a ser tu compañero, esa era Astoria para su amigo.

Algunas veces ella se pregunta si en todos esos años en que las cosas no han funcionado después de Harry y ella sigue pensando en Steve con añoranza, se debe a que era él la persona destinada para ella.

 ** _No, no existen otros ojos que puedan ver_**

 ** _Dentro de mí_**

Pero eso es absurdo, y totalmente injusto. ¿Cómo podía ser, que la persona con la que ella estaba segura pudo haber sido feliz, tuvo que vivir sesenta años atrás?

Tal vez era por eso, que ella prefiere estar sola. O bueno, con los Malfoy.

De verdad espera que Astoria se ponga mejor.

* * *

Seis meses después, ella está en China cubriendo la reunión anual de la Confederación Internacional de Magos (una de esas pocas ocasiones en que ella toma trabajos de corresponsal internacional para El Profeta) y Draco le llama.

\- Si puedes, ven para acá. Está sucediendo algo totalmente loco en Manhattan – dice, y se oyen explosiones de su lado del teléfono – estoy tratando de sacar a la gente de mi oficina de esta calle, pero… ¡por los calzones de Merlín!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo podrás creer hasta que vengas aquí. Creo que es una invasión… de aliens. Tengo que sacar a Astoria y a Scorpius de este lugar. Adiós, Gin.

Finalmente el mundo acaba de enloquecer, piensa Ginny. Pero dos horas después está de regreso en Nueva York, y lo que le está esperando mueve el suelo debajo de ella.

* * *

Él está vivo. El Capitán América está vivo, y acaba de salvar a la ciudad junto con Tony Stark y otro grupo de héroes que se hacen llamar Los Vengadores.

Steve está vivo, de alguna manera, por algún milagro, y todo lo que ella puede pensar mientras conduce hasta las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D. (ellos creen esconderse bien, pero Nick Fury no sabe nada de los recursos que ella tiene para encontrar lo que quiere) es que necesita verlo de nuevo, saber dónde está.

Incluso si tiene que valerse de su magia para entrar a sus oficinas de noche e ingresar a su sistema para encontrar la información.

Steve está vivo, y ella tiene que verlo.

* * *

Él está dibujando distraídamente en su bloc cuando el toc-toc de la puerta lo sorprende.

No es normal que toquen a su puerta, después de todo, no es que él tenga a muchas personas que lo visiten.

Entonces abre, y por un momento, cree que finalmente su mente le está jugando una mala pasada. Haber despertado del hielo y saber que todo lo que él había querido alguna vez era historia le ha afectado demasiado.

Frente a él, la pequeña mujer de largo pelo rojo y ojos castaños, que permanece inmóvil en la puerta, ella es sólo una ilusión creada por su mente, porque en esas semanas todo lo que ha podido hacer es pensar en ella.

Ginny.

Ginny está muerta, han pasado demasiados años.

\- Steve – dice, y su voz se rompe – Steve… tú de verdad estás vivo. No iba a creerlo hasta que te viera por mí misma.

Y lo abraza.

 ** _No, no existen otros brazos,_**

 ** _Que puedan levantarme tan alto_**

Es sólo cuando siente ese cuerpo menudo junto al suyo, y ese olor tan familiar, que él nunca pudo realmente olvidar, que Steve se da cuenta de que de alguna manera loca eso no es su imaginación. Su mente no podría reproducir ese aroma con tal exactitud.

\- ¿Ginny? ¿Pero cómo?

Ella se separa de él, levanta el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Cuando te conocí, era una chica fuera de mi tiempo tanto como tú pareces serlo ahora. Pero esa es una larga historia.

\- ¿Quieres decir, que cuando decías que tenías que irte… te referías al futuro?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

O mejor dicho, a su presente, se dice él mentalmente.

Pero acaba de entender que Ginny, _su_ Ginny es real y está allí, en sus brazos. Y que él, que pensaba haberlo perdido todo, estaba equivocado. Allí está su resquicio de luz.

\- ¿Y no te volverás a desaparecer ahora, verdad? – pregunta él.

\- Y espero que tampoco tú, soldado. ¿Debería llamarte Capitán Rogers ahora?

Él pasa una mano por la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

\- No has cambiado para nada.

\- Ese es un gran cumplido, considerando que con todos los cálculos, han pasado diez años. – dice ella, su sonrisa ilumina su rostro – Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. – agrega, golpeando con un puño su pecho.

Él ríe.

\- Eso supongo. Lamento si es una decepción.

\- Steve, verte de nuevo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, desde que nos mandé a Draco y a mí al pasado.

 ** _Tu amor me eleva fuera del tiempo_**

 ** _Y conoces mi corazón de memoria._**

Y allí estaba. La mirada en sus ojos, con el mismo anhelo que él había sentido por tanto tiempo. Él se marchó una vez a la guerra, aceptando que no volvería a verla y que la culpa era, en parte, suya, por irse y no tener un argumento a su favor para hacerla quedarse. Pero ahí está su milagro, su oportunidad.

Ella parece pensar lo mismo.

\- Si éste no es el momento, Steve Rogers, no sé cuándo lo sea.

Y entonces él toma su rostro entre sus manos y la besa.


End file.
